fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cristina Summers
Summary Cristina Summers is an OC (Original Character) created by Dragon Tran. She comes from a series by the name of S.A.F.E. She is Dylan's adviser and the second best of the "Five Tiger Generals". Background Cristina assisted in the founding of S.A.F.E with Dylan Cyril, a best friend and professional agent. Cristina leads charge of S.A.F.E's equipment and technology, usually behind the laboratory in making new equipment and updating older models. She also assists on the battlefield, however, only if necessary and in dire situations. A very skilled combatant, she usually takes on solo-missions to assist Dylan's or assists with Dylan on the battlefield, whether it be over communication or head-on. Personality Cristina is strong-willed, fierce and in terms towards those that she commands within S.A.F.E, very stern and adamant of her duties. Extremely loyal to S.A.F.E, she devotes herself to her work and shares a great relationship with Dylan Cyril, in particular. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-A '(With equipment.) '''Name: '''Cristina Summers | Valkyrie '''Origin: S.A.F.E ' 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''19 | 29 '''Classification: '''Human | Agent of '''S.A.F.E ' 'Attack Potency: Small Room level '(Able to keep up with Dylan. Trains with him regularly.) | 'Multi-City Block level '(Equal to Dylan.) 'Range: '''Normal human melee. Several meters with firearms. 'Speed: Hypersonic '(Combat and reaction.) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Equal to Dylan and able to dodge close ranged attacks from Titans.) 'Durability: Building level '(Can take explosives at close range.) '| Multi-City Block Level '(Able to withstand against the strength of MOAB.) 'Stamina: '''Very high 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Class H '''(Able to punch walls apart.) '''Standard Equipment: '''Custom MK23 SOCOM. Enhanced '''Corrosive Knife.' '(The knife corrodes through anything it cuts like acid.). Boxes of Cleverfield.' '(Cleverfield boxes carry four small spheres that the S.A.F.E agents can chew and swallow to repair wounds and injuries. Eating all four allows for broken spines to be repaired and heavy wounds to regenerate.) Shadow Suit - 'A highly advanced stealth suit that tightly hugs onto the user's body. By clinging tightly to the user's body, it provides protection and increases natural strength, agility and maintains the healthy build of the user. Created by Cristina, the suit is able to protect her against knives, toxins and resist against even extreme radioactivity. The system connected to Cristina and her HQ allow her to utilize it's ability to hide her within her surroundings. The system allows her to cloak herself within the texture, temperature and color of the environment, the system also allows her to eject a sheet that allows her to extend and hide herself over an area. This sheet allows her to hide from heat vision and infrared. Hiding in dark areas makes the suit and the user, nearly invisible. Like Dylan, the suit also is connecting a radio like ear piece that is controlled by Cristina's brain. This makes communication between her and her allies 100% silent, similar to telepathy. 'Intelligence: 'Extremely smart. Prestige hacker and adviser to Dylan who has an IQ of 180. Able to process information two times faster than the normal brain. Skilled scientist, engineer and computer technician. Able to adapt to any mission and situation, very witty and clever. Usually hides in plain sight. '''Power and Abilities: '''Good at hand to hand combat. Expert firearms. Extremely smart. Superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance. '''Weaknesses: '''The suit offers little protection against strong explosives, such as a large amount of TNT or rocket launchers. A strong wave of EMP can temporarily disable the suit. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Selective Striker: '''This allows Cristina to process speed and information ten times faster for exactly one minute. She uses this pick off multiple targets at once before the last man can realize she was there. She masters this and is able to use it without any time limit during the rebellion. Other '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' '''Key: Pre-Titanfire Rebellion | Titanfire Rebellion Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Chi Users Category:Support Characters Category:Gun Users Category:LeonRaiden's Pages